


A Grimm Tale

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar, F/M, Hueco Mundo, fracciones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, espada # 6, brings you on as his fraccion. This is the story of how your relationship grows.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dangerous, wandering around Los Noches alone. You weren’t part of a fraccion and didn’t have an espada for protection, you were an arrancar, but having that extra buffer between you and the others was more than helpful. 

But, you hadn’t been chosen by an espada and were left to protect yourself. Which, of course, led to your current predicament. 

“Get the fuck off me!” You spat at the man holding your arm. 

He only laughed in return, his buddies behind the both of you cheering him on. “Just a taste, I heard some of the others say you were real sweet.”

“Fuck you.” Grabbing onto his arm you twisted and sent him to the ground, your foot launching at his body anywhere you could land a hit with every word. “Think-you-can-touch-me-like-that!” 

Your arms were grabbed again by the friends who had been watching and they held you as their leader stood and launched his fist into the side of your face. “ _ Bitch. _ ” He sneered. “Who do you think you are talking to me like that?”

You kicked and tried to wrench yourself free to no avail, but when the next punch came you dipped your head at the last second feeling the force of it through the bit of hair it caught and that it had knocked the guy holding your right arm to the ground. Taking the advantage you got yourself free and pulled out your zanpakto. 

“That’s enough!” His voice was gruff, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Four against one? That doesn’t seem like very fair odds, now does it?”

They all started squabbling, bowing to the espada like the kiss-asses they were. “No sir, we’re sorry Grimmjow.”

“Maybe you’d like to see how it feels fighting against someone that could actually take you all on instead?” His lips pulled back in a maniacal smile. “Or are you only brave when it’s one small arrancar and not an espada?”

His hands were shoved deep in his pockets, showing how laid back about the situation he was watching as the arrancar who attacked you ran off until another voice joined the group. “In fact, you are  _ sexta _ , they could overpower you if they wished.” 

“Nnoitra, what’re you doing here?” Grimmjow huffed.

“I was just passing by and heard a commotion, looks like this little one had a bit of trouble.” You’d always found the man creepy, but now the way he looked at you made your skin crawl. “Perhaps you’d like to come join me, we could have such a great time together.”

Recoiling you felt so small, both espadas were tall and towered over you to begin with, but the way Nnoitra’s eyes moved over your figure made you want to shrink even further. Grimmjow crossed his arms. “Tch, not a chance.”

“And why do you say that?”

“Because she’s obviously repulsed by you, she’s never going to be your fraccion.”

Nnoitra’s smile only grew. “You want her for yourself then, Grimmjow?”

“Maybe I do and maybe I don’t, whichever it is though is none of your concern.” His blue eyes glared at the other espada until he huffed and turned to walk away. “I expect you to say thank you.” 

His hands were back in the pockets of his hakama, his full torso and hollow hole on display. Whether it was a show of force or not you didn’t know. “You watched them try to kick the shit out of me, why would I say thank you?”

“Because the reason they didn’t kick the shit out of you, was me!” Grimmjow crowded your space now in what was definitely a show of force. His reiatsu pulsed around you, he’d been keeping a hold on it until now. “Tch, is this really how you’re going to treat your new master?”

_ New master? _

The confusion was obvious on your face because Grimmjow started laughing. “Aizen is forcing me to take on a new fraccion, I’d prefer to be alone of course but he doesn’t want that either.”

“So why me?”

“Do you always ask so many damn questions?” He started moving down a hallway, not turning around to yell for you to follow. 

The espadas all had rooms of their own that could accommodate their fraccions if they wished. Several smaller rooms lined a hallway leading to the master bedroom, Grimmjow’s room. And an area that you were sure would be used for relaxing in any other circumstance, with piles of pillows and a large chair. You were sure it would be cozy if the owner wasn’t a crazed and sadistic killing machine. 

You looked around the space not noticing that your new master was watching you intently. “I don’t care where you sleep, just pick a room and keep all your shit in there I don’t want it lying about. If I tell you to stay here or to come with me you will do so without question, stay out of my room, and you will  _ never _ talk back to me. Got it?”

“Yes.”

“Yes,  _ what _ ?” 

His eyes were intense, a blue you’d never seen before. Probably because you’d never actually looked him in the eye. “Yes, Grimmjow.”

Whether he was satisfied or not you couldn’t tell, but his reiatsu became calmer and you didn’t feel so stifled. When the door to his room slammed you were able to take your time and walk around the space getting the feel for where you would be living now.

It didn’t look like his former fraccion had lived here, none of the rooms looked like they had occupants at least. Being the only one there you decided to take the room farthest from Grimmjow’s, you probably should have taken the one closest but he still scared you and distance was something you wanted.

There was a dresser, a bathroom, and a bed larger than you thought would be available for fraccion but you weren’t going to complain. He hadn’t given you any explicit instructions but you needed to get your stuff so you approached the closed door and knocked lightly. 

It was only a second before it flew open bringing your hair over your shoulders. “What?” He growled.

“I was wondering if I could go get my things?”

Grimmjow’s smile was possessive, it was a complete change from how he’s greeted you just now. “Turn around.” 

Doing as you were told you could feel your heart pounding in your chest, what was he going to do to you? Your hair was pulled over to one shoulder and the feeling of Grimmjow’s solid chest against your back made you want to gasp in surprise, but the pain took over as his teeth sunk into your exposed shoulder. 

Letting out a shocked scream was all you could manage, there was no moving away from him. Once he let go you turned to face him again. “What the fuck?”

“What did I say about talking back?” His eyes narrowed at the challenge. “Everyone will know that you’re mine now.”

The door slammed in your face again leaving you to clean the blood off your shoulder before going to pack up your things and officially move in as part of Grimmjow’s fraccion.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange. As you walked down the corridor towards the room you had shared with other low level arrancars, there were others who avoided even your gaze. As if they were afraid of what would happen for looking at you too long. 

“Ah,” the voice always seemed too happy for your liking. “So Grimmjow took Lord Aizen’s advice.”

_ Gin. _ “What are you talking about?” 

“My dear, you positively  _ reek _ of him. And that mark, well it’s obvious isn’t it?” How could you have been so stupid? Grimmjow even told you that everyone would know. “I can’t say I’m surprised, even someone like him wouldn’t defy Lord Aizen twice.” 

As mysteriously as he appeared, Gin was gone and you were able to walk into the living space. 

Espada were dangerous at the best of times. There were some that were good to their fraccion, some that were creeps, but Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was cruel. Everyone had seen how he led his previous fraccion to the world of the living knowing they would all be slaughtered by the shinigami there. Your only hope was that he wouldn’t do the same to you.

There wasn’t much that you had to bring back with you, a few changes of clothes and the books one of the other arrancar had brought for you from the world of the living. When you walked back into Grimmjow’s quarters he was sitting on the chair waiting. “Why do you smell like Ichimaru?”

Gin hadn’t even touched you, none of his clothes had brushed against you. “He stopped me on my way there, to talk about me being here.”

He was on you in a flash knocking everything out of your hands and pressing you against the wall by your throat. “What did you tell him?”

“Nothing!”

“LIAR!”

The bloodflow was restricted by his hand and you had to choke out the words. “He said I smelled like you, that it was obvious you listened. I didn’t even say anything!”

Grabbing onto his hand with yours made him falter, if only for a moment. “If I  _ ever _ find out that you talked to him again I will  _ fucking kill you. _ Don’t you forget who you belong to now.”

“Yes, Grimmjow.” He looked pointedly at your shoulder, the bite mark still bright red against your skin. 

He shifted before turning abruptly and going back to his room. Grabbing your things from the floor you went to the room you’d chosen and closed the door quietly. Already this was off to a rough start, you weren’t even sure why he’d chosen you to be in fraccion but it seemed like he was regretting his decision immediately. 

While being with Grimmjow didn’t make you safe it was safer than being on your own anymore. The bruises and cuts you’d gotten just from that morning were already starting to heal but you could still feel it all. Turning on the shower you let the lukewarm water run along your skin scrubbing only when you knew the water would run cold so you could get out. 

“I could get used to this,” Grimmjow was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed and eyes travelling up your body agonizingly slow. “Shit, if I knew you’d walk around like this maybe I would have made you mine a long time ago.”

There was only one answer, but the obvious reaction he was having to your naked body gave you your own swell of confidence. “If that’s what you’d like.” 

“It sounds like you’re testing me.” His eyes narrowed as he walked closer. “Do you really think I won’t make you strip every time you walk through that door just so I can make a point of being able to do it?”

“I will, if you say you want me to.” 

His throat bobbed as he swallowed. “ _ Don’t _ test me.”

“I would never.”

The way he moved, it was predatory, and before you could realize your back was against the cold stone wall with his hand around your throat again and hips flush with yours. “ _ That _ sounded like a challenge to me.”

His erection was impressive even through his hakama and you wondered how long it had been since he fucked someone. Was it as long as it had been for you? Was he aching for someone and you just happened to be there? His fingers flexed against your throat and the breathy gasp that came out showed just how willing you were for him to take you.

“I see, is this what you like?” His teeth grazed against your pulse point and nipped at the soft skin. “You want to be pinned against a wall and fucked senseless?”

The shiver at his words was all you needed to give as an answer. His hands were on you then roughly grabbing at your breast as the other lifted you up, his hand pulling your leg around his waist. The pressure he was using to hold you against the wall was a feeling you hadn’t known you missed until he pulled back and you whined.

His grin was wide. “Look at you, all but  _ begging _ for me. I could just leave you here like this, drenched for me. It would teach you to talk back.” 

Dragging his fingers down your torso you felt his nails against the sensitive skin and arched your back out of instinct. “Please.”

“What was that, girl?” 

Your heart pounded in your chest, one hand holding onto his forearm. “Please.”

“I still didn’t hear you  _ properly _ .” 

The growl in his throat set you off, you wanted - no, you needed him now. “Grimmjow  _ Please!” _

His fingers plunged into you without warning causing you to cry out. “That’s right,” he fucking  _ purred _ against your neck. “Scream. Let everyone know who you belong to.” 

Sinking his teeth into your neck, his mask piece scratching against your skin, you felt the way he slowly pulled his long fingers out before pushing back in just as slowly. 

It was torturous.

Your nails dug into his arm with every movement of his hand, his thumb circling your swollen clit as he curled his fingers. The familiar tightening in your belly made you aware of just how aroused he had made you, climbing higher you almost screamed when Grimmjow pulled out of you and started for the door. 

“Your bed ain’t big enough for what I have in mind.” There was no blue left in his eyes only pupils blown wide with lust, he brought his hand up but before he could do it himself you sucked the digits into your mouth cleaning yourself off of them. 

His anger was seconded to the twitch his cock gave as his fingers left your mouth with a pop. Throwing you on to the mattress Grimmjow towered over you as he shed his clothes, you watched as he threw the jacket off to the side and slid the boots from his feet. But you didn’t get to watch the hakama fall, your hand hand travelled down your body with each article of clothing he removed until you found the aching bundle of nerves you needed touched so badly. 

“Trying to have fun without me?” Reiatsu surrounded you in a soft blue light as Grimmjow hovered over you, he was letting you feel how he felt and how turned on he was by the whole thing. He ran his hand up your leg hitching it over his hip. “And you really think it’ll be better than what I can give you?”

“Well I don’t see you getting me off.” 

That may have gone too far if the growl was any indication, ripping your hand away he pinned it above your head and thrust into you. He probably wouldn’t have given you any time to accommodate to his size had he been able to move. “How  _ the fuck _ are you so tight?”

You couldn’t answer, your mouth was open in a silent scream at the pain. He pushed in slowly until finally you felt his hips against yours and his head dropped to your chest. “ _ Ah, fuck!” _ His mouth worked at your nipple, sucking and rolling his tongue around the sensitive bud causing your hips to jerk forward. “Grimmjow, I need you to fuck me.”

His hips rolled experimentally snapping them back to bury himself deep inside you once he had almost pulled out. “What makes you think you can tell me what to do?” One hand still holding your thigh in place, he took the other and grabbed a fistful of your hair. “Who’s the one in charge here?” 

He pounded into you, his hips pistoning with more power than you thought possible. “Y-y-you!”

“And who am I?!”

Bringing his hand down from your thigh you felt the pressure on your clit that you so badly needed, along with the feeling of his cock you knew you weren’t going to last long. “ _ Grimmjow _ ,” you clenched your walls around him the noises he made only furthering your high. “I’m gonna- _ ah- _ gonna cum.”

“Cum for me,” his voice was so deep, so filled with lust, that it pushed you over the edge. “Scream my name, woman.”

And you did. He stopped moving as quickly, your walls keeping him where he was with your orgasm and your fingers as you dug into his shoulder. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” You could only chant the one word as you came down.

Grimmjow gave out a laugh as you melted into the bed and shifted your legs so they were on his shoulders now. “My turn.”

Grabbing onto your hips he set his pace and was doing his best to fuck you into the mattress. His breath was hot against your neck and you knew he was going to bite you again as he leaned forward.

But you got to it first. 

Sinking your teeth into his neck you tried not to smile at his crying out and the twitch of his cock as he came inside you. 

“You better not have left a mark.” He was more gentle than you were prepared for as he pulled out and fell off to the side. “I own you, not the other way around.”

He didn’t say anything else, he didn’t touch you anymore. The even breathing told you he had fallen asleep and you did your best to get out of the bed without making too much noise. You weren’t sure how much things echoed so you shut the bedroom door and went back to your own room for another shower and some sleep.

This was not how you envisioned things going. 


	3. Chapter 3

When you woke in your new bed there was no way of you knowing what time it was, or whether you were supposed to be somewhere. Except, now Grimmjow was the one dictating where you went and when. If you were supposed to be with him he would have woken you.

_ Probably by pulling me out of bed by my hair. _

Almost as if you even  _ thinking _ about him was like calling out with your voice, his large frame filled the doorway. “Get up.”

Whatever had happened between you before, you realized that you were still just a subordinate. You were his to do as he told you and not to get in his way, fucking you didn’t change that and in the days that had followed the realization hit like a kick to the stomach. All you were, was someone for Grimmjow to boss around and do as he said, including getting dressed and following him somewhere. 

You didn’t ask where he was leading you, just knew that if you didn’t want him lashing out you needed to stay silent and a few steps behind. No one stopped you, the arrancar you passed wouldn’t have dared, but they did look on you with something akin to pity. 

Who was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez that he could get another fraccion after he led the others to their deaths? What was so special about him that Lord Aizen was willing to bend just to appease him? The whispers didn’t seem to bother him, you were sure that he heard what everyone was saying, and yet he still swaggered through the corridors with hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Try to keep up.” Was all the warning you got as he used his sonido to race through the desert. You went as quickly as you could but by the time he stopped you were still a few seconds behind him. “You’re slow.”

_ You’re espada, of course I’m not as fast as you. _ You wanted to bite back, but instead you kept quiet knowing that there was no one out here that could help you. His reiatsu flared making you uneasy, was he going to kill you? Had he gotten his fuck and was through with you now?

“You held your own for awhile with those other arrancar yesterday, but you just weren’t strong enough.” His face was indifferent to it all, you couldn’t tell what he was about to do. And whatever it was you’d be too slow to react in time anyway. “ _ My _ fraccion is going to be strong, the best. So you’re going to show me what you’ve got. Try to land a hit, see if you can get that far.”

Was he toying with you? Did Grimmjow like to play with his food before he ate? He wasn’t even taking out his sword, just standing there waiting for you to make a move. 

“Tch, Idiot.” He launched at you swinging one arm lazily in an attempt to backhand your face. You felt the rush of air coming towards you and swung your head just barely out of reach, Grimmjow’s nails running lines across your cheek. 

Not letting you relax, he appeared behind you then kicking into your back. He followed everywhere you moved but you weren’t fast enough to react and attack.

“Do I have to stand right here for you to swing at me?” He stood in front of you, hands still in his pockets as if this was boring him. “HIT ME!”

Your zanpakto flashed between you as you swung towards his chest, stopping it with nothing but his hand. Taking his own tricks you appeared at his side trying to swing upwards but he kicked it away. There was no way you would have ever been able to fight an espada, he knew that so why was he testing you like this? 

Going back and forth for hours you were able to snag the tip of your sword on his jacket and the leg of his pants but couldn’t actually land a hit. You were about to give up when Grimmjow tried to attack and you pulled your sword fast enough to catch his forearm. 

“Hmm.” The blood dripped between his fingers as you stood there horrified. This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? So why did you feel like he was about to crush you. “You need some improvement, but that wasn’t terrible. Especially against an espada.”

“What?”

It was difficult to hold his gaze for too long, but if there was ever a time to try now was it. You had to show strength. “You were able to deflect most of my attacks, and you were finally able to cut me. There have been many who tried but no one at your level has been able to touch me.” 

“What are you doing, Grimmjow?” The voice was cool and even, but you knew it held much more. “Lord Aizen did not permit you to leave Los Noches.”

Any mirth that Grimmjow had was gone. “Ulquiorra.”

“I won’t ask again.”

“Just trying to see what my new fraccion can do,” he shrugged as if it was nothing. “Can’t have some punk ass fighting with me now can I?”

The green in Ulquiorra’s eyes was too unnatural for your liking. “Get back to Los Noches, Lord Aizen has called a meeting for the espada.”

Once you were back at the palace Grimmjow took your shoulder, the one with a fading bite mark, and turned you to face him. “Go back to the room, don’t leave and don’t let anyone in.” 

They weren’t orders that scared you, his voice was almost disinterested but you knew there was another reason behind it. Whether he would tell you what it was about or not was unclear. “Of course.” 

Aizen almost never called an espada only meeting, if he was going to declare something it was going to be in front of all the arrancar. Throwing yourself onto the pile of pillows you tried not to wonder too much about what was so important and secret that only the espada could know. 

After waiting for almost half an hour you decided to get up and shower off the dust and sweat from sparring. The hits Grimmjow had landed were tender and bruised but you knew they would be gone within an hour, the advance regeneration helped arrancar keep fighting even if they were injured. It was how the mark on your shoulder was already fading, and you knew Grimmjow didn’t like that one bit.

He preferred to have everyone know what was his, to keep from his things being touched and messed with. The clothes you wore showed off your shoulders easily, some espada gave their fraccion a uniform of sorts but you didn’t think Grimmjow cared enough to dictate what you wore. As long as people knew. 

“And here I was hoping you’d just be waiting for me.” The spray of the water was nice and warm against your skin, but it wasn’t anywhere close to the furnace-like heat he gave off. “Trying to get rid of my smell?” 

His hands ran up your naked form, fingertips teasing the sensitive skin making you shiver. “Not likely.” 

“I’m gonna have to mark you again,” A nip at your neck. “And again.” Teeth sank into your neck piercing the skin in a deeper bite with hopes it stayed longer this time. 

Pounding on the door caused him to stop licking the bite to soothe the sting, Grimmjow snarled at the interruption and jumped out of the shower pulling on his hakama as he went. He left the doors open as he went. 

When you finished the shower he was waiting for you to get dressed. “I have to go to the world of the living.” Whatever he was, Grimmjow was not pleased. “I had other plans for you tonight, but it looks like they’ll have to wait.”

“What do you want me to do while you’re gone?” 

He had started for the door, leaving as soon as he could tell you the news but came back when you asked. “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Another soft bite to your neck and a lick to the wound and he was gone. 

You had no idea how long he’d be away, but you knew that you needed to smell like Grimmjow and remind everyone that you were not alone now. 


	4. Chapter 4

The light blue aura that Grimmjow’s reiatsu gave off had started to intermingle with your own pink one, changing it to the lightest purple. Living in his quarters had helped keep it so people recognized who you were, but it wasn’t enough.

After almost a week of Grimmjow being gone you noticed that you were being followed. It started with the shadows you saw disappear when you looked around corners but had finally come to a head as you were walking away from the throne room. “Bitch,” one of them growled at you. “No one here to protect you now is there?”

Was it not enough that you were part of Grimmjow’s fraccion now? Did he have to be with you at all times? Regardless, you knew this wasn’t going to end well for them. “You think I need an espada to fight for me? I seem to remember being able to get you to knock out one of your friends…”

Realizing too late that saying it was a mistake, you immediately had to react and could barely fend them off. There were more now, not just the three that had attacked you before, and they were all coming at you at once. Firing cero after cero you were able to knock them back and swing your sword to those who did not get hit. Making a deep cut in one of their arms and sending a cero at another smashing him into a wall, it was obvious you weren’t going to go down without taking some of them with you. One by one they started running off cursing you and nursing their wounds. 

Blood ran down your face, your head had been smashed into the wall at one point but you barely felt it, the world was spinning around you and your limbs were shaking with adrenaline, but you were alive. 

Getting back to Grimmjow’s quarters you stripped off the ripped and bloody clothes before cleaning your wounds. With the regeneration that you had the wounds would be all but gone in the morning, but for now you just wanted to sleep. It didn’t feel safe, even being under Grimmjow you were still being targeted for being a lower level arrancar. Curling up under the blankets you let sleep take over.

A shifting behind you was what finally made you wake, the bed was different and the room felt warmer. “What did I say about not doing anything stupid?” Grimmjow’s warmth was calming, he had carried you to his room and pulled your back against his bare chest one arm draped over your hip. “What happened, you went out fighting hollows or some shit? You’ve been out for most of the day so it must’ve been one hell of a fight.”

“I was attacked.” He stiffened behind you, his voice clipped when he asked what you were talking about. “Those assholes, the ones from when you found me. They got friends and waited for you to leave.”

Neither of you knew their names, only their faces, and it wasn’t enough to even find them in a place as big as Las Noches. “Tell me what happened.”

You were rolled onto your back so Grimmjow could look at you, it had been 2 days so everything was healing but the gash you’d gotten across your torso was still a large scab. “I was walking, Lord Aizen called a meeting, so I was on my way back and they were following me. Probably wanted to make sure I wasn’t meeting up with you somewhere. When they got the chance they all attacked at the same time, I was able to get most of them but there were one or two who ran away without a scratch.”

“They don’t fucking learn, do they?” 

It wasn’t a question for you but you shook your head anyway, Knowing what he was going to do, you grabbed his hand as it started pulling away. “Grimm...please don’t leave me.”

“Go back to sleep woman.” His arm wrapped around you again holding you close and you faded back to sleep feeling safe for the first time all week.

Waking up for the second time you watched Grimmjow strip out of his clothes and throw them in a pile, He was annoyed, the muscles in his shoulders and neck taut, but his dick was hard and veiny sticking straight out in front of him. The reiatsu surrounding him pulsed with every movement and you knew that he had been fighting, and it had turned him on enough.

You were barely focused when he crawled under the blankets rolling your body to lie on your back. “What did you do Grimmjow?” You underwear was pulled off in one swift motion. 

His breath was warm against your skin, he moved down the bed with ease until he was settled between your thighs nipping and sucking at the soft flesh. “Reminded everyone not to touch what’s mine.”

Moaning as his tongue flattened against your folds, Grimmjow worked his mouth on you slowly dipping his tongue into you, your hand reached down and carded through his hair tugging lightly. You could swear he was purring as his lips wrapped around your clit and he sucked, the vibration sending a jolt of electricity through you causing your hips to buck up.

He didn’t stop the movement, just kept flicking his tongue so you tightened the grip on his hair and ground your hips into his face. “Don’t stop.” You moaned out knowing the risk that he would take it as a challenge. “I’m so close.” 

Grimmjow’s fingers pushed into your tight cunt slowly pumping the digits in a stark contrast to how fast his tongue was moving. You looked down at him watching as he brought you closer and closer to cumming, his eyes held onto yours wanting to see you as you completely unraveled. 

He didn’t even have to tell you, his eyes said it all.  _ Cum for me, let me taste you. _

The cord that had been tightening in your belly snapped and you came with a scream, his name falling from your lips like a prayer. He let you come down from the high before moving to hover above your body, the head of his cock brushing against your soaked folds. Grimmjow placed his fingers on your lips letting you suck them into your mouth and taste yourself as he pushed inside of you. 

“No one,” he grunted. “Messes with what’s mine.” 

With all the frustration he had built up you didn’t think there was anything to do but lie there and enjoy what he was giving you, to feel the pull of a second orgasm building as he hit just where you needed him to. 

Grimmjow had other plans though. He flipped over so you were on top and instinctively you started rocking your hips but it wasn’t fast or hard enough. Grabbing onto his thighs for support you relished in the jerk he gave when your fingers dug into the muscle. One hand was on your tit rolling the nipple between his fingers while the other held onto your throat. You were finding that it was your new favorite way for Grimmjow to hold you.

Once he could feel how close you were he moved down your body to roll circles around your clit. “I want you to scream my name.” 

“ _ Yes. _ ” You rode him as hard as you could, covering his hand with yours you made him put more pressure on your neck restricting even more blood flow. “Fuck, almost there.  _ Shit _ , don’t stop Grimmjow!” 

“I told you to  _ scream _ my name!”

He put more pressure on your clit and it threw you over the edge. “ _ GRIMMJOW!” _ Your body shook with the intensity and you felt grateful when he moved you to lie down again still holding your legs around his waist. He pounded into you watching as you were still seeing stars. “Make me yours.” 

Your whisper was what he needed to hear, and he spilled himself inside of you finally releasing his tension. 

If the fucking wasn’t going to make people aware of who you belonged to, the nuzzling he did after curling up behind you again certainly would. Blue hair tickled against your cheek and you sighed fully content. 


	5. Chapter 5

A routine had been created, whether you both realized it or not, that dictated where you slept. 

If Grimmjow stormed into his quarters without giving you so much as a glance or a look that told you to fuck off you went to your room and waited for the storm to blow over, even if the only acknowledgement you got was a grunt you kept distance. There was no use in handing yourself over like a piece of meat. 

But, if he spoke to you for more than a moment then it was safe to assume you would be in his bed that night naked and sticky with sweat with Grimmjow lazily holding onto your body. On his good days, which were more common than you thought, he would sit with you on the pile of pillows nuzzling into your neck while talking. You’d always stand with a new mark of some sort and absolutely radiating his reiatsu, which of course was the point. 

Everyone was scared to ask what it was like living with Grimmjow, he was the most manic espada afterall, and was known to lash out. It was true he had anger issues, but you had found a way to work through it and somehow calm him. Or maybe it was the sex that did it. Regardless, walking into the throne room following him was always a treat.

He was still your espada, you stayed a step behind at all times to show respect but he always kept you close. You saw as he rolled his eyes and gave a dark laugh to himself at something he found ridiculous. Other arrancar kept close watch, some with morbid curiosity as you walked past with his teeth etched into your skin, and others with disgust. No one had mentioned the arrancar that had attacked you or their sudden disappearance, it seemed that everyone knew and just wouldn’t say anything about it. 

The act screamed to the others, that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez would kill for you. 

Even the idea of it was odd to you. It hadn’t even been half a year and yet you were constantly at his side, listening to him complain about Aizen and Ulquiorra as he licked your skin. You smelled of him and without saying others knew who you belonged to now, it was the way Grimmjow liked it. Because, fucking you or not, he made sure no one messed with what was his. Even through all of it you were taken care of more than you ever thought possible from him, with all the anger Grimmjow had it was never directed at you. The abuse you had worried so much about in the beginning was gone as you proved yourself as a trusted subordinate.

“I need your help with something.” The tone alone was enough to scare you, it was too serious for something simple like the training he’d been giving you or the small missions. “That girl Aizen brought here, she’s being held in a room. I need you to go get her, make sure she’s unharmed, and then find me.”

There was no use asking why, he would have just said that you talk too much and left so you nodded and turned to leave. “Wha-” His hand caught your wrist and pulled you back towards him crashing his lips to yours. It had been months since Grimmjow had taken you on as his fraccion, months since he started fucking your brains out, and not once had he actually kissed you. “What’s going on Grimmjow?” 

“Don’t ask questions. Now go.” 

Something big was happening. You knew about the intruders, Grimmjow had talked about finding Ichigo Kurosaki and fighting him to the death, and there were others taking down one espada after another. Nothing would have made you happier than to just keep him locked in a room with you to forget about the rest of the world, to forget about everything happening outside of these walls. 

But there you were, walking through the corridor to bring the girl to your master for who knows what, and when you got there he told you to go back to the quarters and stay there no matter what. 

He didn’t look at you as you walked away, he needed to focus all of his energy on Kurosaki and if he knew you were safe then it would be one less thing to worry about. As long as you stayed put then he could defeat Ichigo and he could focus on Aizen next. You knew he was an espada but he also didn’t believe a word the shinigami spoke, he had gone against orders before and he was willing to do it again. Ichigo Kurosaki just needed to die first. 

Each corridor was patrolled now with the intruders now in Las Noches, no one stopped you even without Grimmjow by your side and you were able to get back to the room without any trouble. Your heart was pounding in anticipation of what would happen, there were so many questions you had for Grimmjow and so many things you needed to know. 

He had kissed you, a proper kiss, and to him that meant something. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was not the type to show affection like that.

So that meant he must have known he might not come back. 

The thought alone terrified you, the pillows only gave so much comfort and when you felt Grimmjow’s spiritual pressure rise you knew the chance only grew more. As long as you could still feel it then you knew your master was still alive, letting it blanket you in comfort you fell into a fitful sleep waking with a start as the pressure surrounding you increased to a stifling level. 

_ Resurreccion.  _ A show of his true strength, you could only wonder if it was to show Ichigo how strong he could really be or whether the fight wasn’t going the way Grimmjow thought it would. It was only then you left the room to find a rooftop where you could see what was happening, but by the time you found a vantage point you were able to watch as Grimmjow fell limp in Ichigo’s grasp and as he was brought gently to the ground.

“No.” 

Kurosaki and his friends were still in the area, it wasn’t safe to go to him just then. Using your sonido you moved through the desert quickly searching for the last bit of spiritual pressure from your espada.  

* * *

 

_ One year later… _

“Woman!” You couldn’t help but to giggle. “What the hell kind of clothes are these?!” 

“This is what people wear in the world of the living, you have to fit in.” 

He huffed at you refusing to put on the t-shirt you’d laid out for him. “Tch, yeah right. First I have to wear this  _ ridiculous _ gigai and now I have to embarrass myself by wearing this?” 

The shirt was a bit much, you’d made sure of that after all. Poking at his chest, still as muscular as before, you felt his smirk. “We’re going to be late if you don’t get dressed.”

“Keep poking me like that and I’ll make you regret ever making me go to this thing.” He pulled you closer letting his own fingers dance across your skin. “Why did you even agree to it in the first place?”

His large hands ran over your body obviously trying to keep you there. “Because I like torturing you, idiot.”

“Keep talking back, I’ll show you torture.”


End file.
